


Blake's Learning Experience

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, Blake, honey! Can you come in the living room for a moment?!” Kali made sure to call for her daughter in as loud of a voice as she could without sounding like she was angry with the kitten. “It’s important!”

  
“Coming, Mom!” The young faunus shouted from her room, rushing to the living room but stopping as she saw a Schnee sitting on her couch. Willow Schnee to be precise, sitting with her legs crossed and a smile on her pale face. “Mom… what’s going on…?” The young girl asked, sitting on the side of the couch opposite of her mother and that woman.

“Well, sweetie. You’re around the age where sex becomes very… important as a faunus. And I know you and your girlfriend Ilia are…let’s just say, getting a bit serious.” The older woman smiled at her daughter, scooting closer before gently grabbing her hand. “Well, I know your father has never had the sex talk with you and… Well, I’m not sure exactly how it would work for lesbians. So, I called an old girlfriend of mine to come and-”  
  
“You dated a Schnee!? You dated Willow Schnee?!” The young girl burst out, shock written all over her face as she looked at her mother. “But… I thought…”  
  
“It’s fully understandable for you to think all Schnees hate faunus, dear, but I assure you that I am not like my husband. And I’ve done my best to make sure my daughters are the same way.” Willow stood from the couch and smiled to the younger faunus, already knowing why she was called to the house. “I did date your mother years and years ago. And… at one point, I was even in love with her. Wanted to spend my life with her. But… she met your father and we knew how things were going to end up. We’ve kept in touch ever since though.”  
  
“Yes, we have. And she’s been my best friend ever since your father and I started dating. Well, with Ghira gone on a business trip for a few days, I thought I’d invite Willow over and get her help in answering any questions you have about lesbian sex.” The older woman paused for a moment and kissed her daughter’s cheek. “And let’s be honest, we both know you want to have it with Ilia, so I think it’d be best to learn before you go at it blindly.” Kali looked back to Willow and smiled softly. “Go ahead and undress. Let her see your nude body and take it in. If she doesn’t have any questions, we’ll just show her how we used to have sex back in the day.”  
  
“Of course, dear. Even if she does have questions, the only way to learn is with experience.” The older Schnee smiled and slowly began undressing, stripping herself of the white outfit she was wearing until she was standing in nothing but a black lace bra and black matching panties. “Even kept your favorite color, Kali, for whenever I miss you too much.”  
  
Of course, the younger faunus’s head was spinning with questions, but they all mainly pertained to when her mother dated, and even fell in love with a Schnee. Not that it was a bad thing, just that it was very odd considering how Jacques treats them. “I… I don’t know what to say…” Was all that left Blake’s mouth as she looked at her mother, surprisingly nervous to look at the other woman in the room as she was standing in her underwear. “I’m still stuck on you having dated her…”  
  
“Oh, come on, Blake, don’t focus on that. I’ll tell you the stories another time. For now, we are focusing on you and having you learn how to please a woman.” The mother stood up and walked behind her other lover, smiling and wrapping her arms around the white-haired woman before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. “So, Blake. How should I start to please Willow? Let’s say you’ve gotten the foreplay finished and are both nearly naked. Where would things go from there?”  
  
“Well…. Um…” The young girl took a moment to think, actually wanting to learn how to please her own girlfriend better. “Tease parts of her that are sensitive? For me, it’s my nipples and thighs…” As she spoke, a distinct red tint arose to her cheeks as she revealed her secrets to the two women.

“Alright. So let’s try that. Come here and try to pleasure Willow like you would Ilia.” Kali smiled and unhooked her lover’s bra, letting it fall to the floor but leaving her in her panties. “The only way for you to learn how to do it yourself is to learn how to do it properly. So, come here.” The older faunus’s smile only grew as she watched her daughter slowly stand from the couch, taking a few steps to make her way over to the half-naked woman in her arms.”It’s okay, Blake. Do what you think is good. Just react accordingly and we’ll instruct you on faults along the way.”

The Schnee mother stood there patiently, letting out a quiet gasp as she felt the young girl’s fingers graze over her nipples, teasing them to stiffness in mere seconds. “You never told me that she had your soft hands, Kali.~ That’s already a great start.” Another sharp gasp left her lips as she felt the younger girl wrap her lips around her left breast, using her hand to play with the right one as her free hand trailed down her stomach to her quickly wetting panties and to her thighs. Choosing to stay quiet and see what the girl did next, she was very pleasantly surprised when Blake started to swirl her rough tongue against her nipple, sucking on it and even going as far as to bite it while her hand played with the other one, twisting and tugging on it.

Kali knew that Willow was never a fan of having her thighs toyed with, but was very delighted as the subtle twitches the woman was giving in response to her daughter’s touch. It seemed the young girl naturally had her mother’s skill for this sort of thing, and that just warmed the older faunus’s heart, as well as her core. Once Blake was done with Willow, it was going to be her turn to have some fun. She quickly let go of her lover and sat on the couch, smiling as she watched Blake slip her hand into the Schnee’s panties, not even bothering to take them off as she toyed with her clit.

Too focused on showing that she could do a good job at something like this, Blake didn’t bother going slow to make the moment sensual with her and Willow. She wanted to prove herself by making the woman cum, even if the situation was still a bit odd to her. She was presented with a challenge and a goal, and she was letting her instincts take over to complete it. As the kitten twirled her middle finger around the woman’s clit, she pulled her lips off the woman’s breast and stood on her toes to give her a passionate kiss. She realized that neither woman expected such a thing as their lips connected and both Kali and Willow let out a quiet gasp, though that didn’t matter to her as she quickly learned that the Schnee was wearing vanilla flavored lipstick. She refused to pull herself away from the woman as she pushed a finger inside of her cunt, now using her thumb to apply pressure to the woman, smiling at the moan that nearly leapt from Willow’s lips.  
  
The Schnee mother smiled into the kiss, leaning forward just enough to deepen it as she lead the young girl back to the couch, laying on her back to let the young faunus have control again. “Come on, Blake. You’ve been doing a good job so far at getting me wanting more. Why not show me that you can give me more? Start by eating me out.~” She couldn’t help but smile as she watched the kitten’s ears flick to the demand, eyes starting to glaze over in lust from their actions a moment ago. Reaching down to her thighs, the white-haired woman shifted her panties out of the way to expose her wet cunt. “Don’t be scared. If you are doing something wrong, I’ll let you know.”  
  
Looking over to her mother for approval, Blake could feel her heart start pounding as she watched Kali nod her approval. Adjusting herself so she could lay down on the couch, Blake leaned in between Willow’s thighs and smiled as she started kissing up her thighs, hoping to make her beg just a bit, or maybe even get rough and force her into doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Blake, don’t be such a tease for to an old woman like me.~” Willow giggled out, running her hands through those perfect raven locks. “Your lips are so soft… You certainly know how to get a woman going... Now, don’t tease and just get started on eating me out.~” The white haired woman wrapped her legs around the younger girl’s head, smiling as she felt Blake’s lips meet her dripping cunt. A soft gasp left her lips as she felt the faunus’s tongue make contact with her clit, swirling it around the sensitive nub. “Ooooh, that’s the way, girl.~”   
  
Listening to the woman moan out for her with almost every faint movement she made, Blake couldn’t help but smile as she pulled her tongue away from Willow’s clit, decided to plunge it directly into her awaiting cunt. When she felt the thighs that were wrapped around her head squeeze her even tighter and the hands in her hair grip her harder, a sense of accomplishment rushed through her. She quickly started exploring her sexual teacher’s body, running her hands along the white haired woman’s sides all the way up to her breasts. The young faunus was quick to take hold of those glorious soft mounds once again, squeezing just as hard as she was a moment ago while they were standing.   
  
Neither one of them seemed to notice as Kali got comfortable behind them, spreading her legs on the other side of the couch and starting to slowly toy with her snatch. The older faunus bit her lip in order to keep quiet as she watched her old lover make love to her daughter, hardly needing to teach the young girl anything. Before she realized it, WIllow’s ocean blue eyes had met her own amber ones with the same look of passionate, grace, and love that she used to get when the two were no older than Blake. “Oh fuck…” She whispered, watching the Schnee lick her lip at the sight of her playing with herself. “Don’t give me that look, Willow.”   
  
“Why not, dear? You look just as lovely as you did all those years ago, teasing me while you play with yourself and make me watch.~” Tightening her hold on Blake’s head with her thighs, a thought came to mind, causing a devious smirk to come to her lips. “Okay, Blake, that’s enough! We’re going to show your mother just how good you are at receiving pleasure from another woman.~” Willow quickly removed her legs from the young kitten’s head, keeping her smile as she pulled her into a passionate kiss. Both of the girls happily moaned as they shared the sweet, vanilla taste of the Schnee’s cunt. “Now turn around and sit on your knees. Face your mother.~”

 

The young ravenette smiled and nodded, doing as told, letting her perky breasts jiggle a bit in view of her mother. She quickly gasped as she realized her mother was sitting across the couch, two fingers knuckle deep in drenched her hole. “Mom?! Were you-”   
  
“Masturbating to the sight of you with an older woman? Yes, yes she was, dear.” Willow stood on her knees behind her young partner, wrapping her arms around her and placing a few kisses on her neck. “Now she’s about to masturbate to seeing you be pleasured by an older woman.” Listening to the pleasured gasp leave Blake’s lips, she was quick to slip a hand between the kitten’s legs and start toying with her slit. “What do you say we give her a great show to get off to?~” Licking her lips as she watched the both of the faunus nod feverishly, she quickly plunged a finger into Blake’s cunt. The white-haired woman listened to the moan that left the younger girl’s lips, a smile on her face as she watched Kali’s eyes go wide.

 

Of course, it became clear just how much the older faunus was enjoying watching her daughter be played with as her fingers moved frantically along her lower lips. One glance from her daughter, seeing the young ravenette grind her hips along her ex-lover’s hand was all the inspiration Kali needed to plunge her own into her hole, fingering herself as quickly as she could manage without bringing her orgasm faster than she needed. “Willow… You better make sure she cums harder than ever before or I’ll never forgive you.~” 

 

By the smirk on her face, it was obvious that she was joking, but that didn’t stop Blake from whimpering and moaning as one of her breasts was played with like they were simple toys. She continued grinding her hips faster along Willow’s hand, gasping as the woman forced a second finger in her cunt and placed her thumb against her clit. Giving in to the pleasure, the young faunus was quick to wrap her arms around the older woman’s neck and allowing her body to be on full display for her mother.

 

“I hope you remember why you’re here, Blake. You need to learn to pleasure your girlfriend just like you have my and just like I am you.” Placing a few kisses on the girl’s neck, the Schnee smiled and started pistoning her fingers in and out of the girl as quickly as she could in hope to bring her first orgasm as quickly as she could. “Cause once I’m done with you, you’ll be testing out what you have on your mother while I fuck you from behind with a toy.~” Her smile only grew as she listened to the gasp of disbelief leave the girl.   
  
“Well, there is only way to make sure you learned what you needed to.~” Kali moaned out, bringing a hand up to her own chest to play with it. The older ravenette made sure to tease and pinch her nipples as she watched her daughter’s body writhe in pleasure, shaking and bucking in need against Willow’s touch. “Or you could simply watch as she fucks me with her toys. You'll enjoy it either way, sweetie.~” Bending her knees and spreading her legs as far as she could, she pulled her fingers away from her dripping cunt just to show off just how wet and horny she was at the show being put on in front of her.

 

The younger faunus gasped as she felt something press against her clit, smiling as she felt her first orgasm of the day starting to rush through her. “I’m… I’m gonna cum!~” She screamed into the open room, bucking her hips another few times before giving one final push onto the older woman’s hand and feeling her orgasm wash over her. As she was shaking and slowly going limp against Willow’s body, a blissful smile came to her face.

 

“Awe. It seems I couldn’t make her squirt.” A soft whine left the Schnee as she gently laid her young lover against the couch. “Kali, come keep her company and awake while I get my toys. I’ll fuck you on top of her once I get back.” Walking past the older faunus to her bag, she smiled and slapped her ass, grinning even wider when a sultry moan left Kali’s lips.   
  
“Blake, honey?” Kali spoke softly, placing kiss after kiss on her daughter’s cheeks while she laid on her to purposefully squish their breasts together. Making eye contact with the young girl made it sink in just how real this was for the both of them. Both faunus cheating on their lovers with a Schnee that they both adored and respected, even if it was just to teach the younger of the two a lesson in how to please her lover. “Make sure not to tell Ilia or your father about this. Okay?” It didn’t need to be said, but she felt it’d be better to make sure it was known not to say anything as she leaned in and placed an unmotherly loving kiss on the kitten’s lips.   
  
The young faunus was eager to return the affection as she wrapped one arm around her mother’s head, tangling a hand in those black locks, and wrapping the other around her waist, grabbing her jiggly ass with no remorse. After a moment of kneading her mother’s ass, Blake was quick to push her tongue past the woman’s lips and start wrestling for dominance over the kiss. Hearing Willow’s footsteps start coming toward the couch they were on, the young ravenette gripped Kali’s ass as hard as she was able before spreading it to show off the woman’s holes.

 

Taking a sharp inhale at the sight, Willow smiled to herself and started spreading lube on the strap-on she had attached to herself. “I might just fuck you both while you’re like this. No need to break up a mother and daughter when they are getting along so well.~” Licking her lips, the white-haired woman put aside the lube and leaned over the couch, pressing her tongue against her ex-lover’s puckered hole, eliciting a loud and proud moan from the mother.


End file.
